Mary Sue Marines
the mary sue marines are th best chapter in all of the imperyum this is my article NO EDITING ITS MINE the mary soo marines are a chapter of marines there are many marines in the chaptwer and they are very powerful and they are better than any other chapter in the perium no exceptions they onse had a battle with the ultramarines and won. now they are better than the ultramarines. They plan to bring the emperor back to life you know. beat that u nub they own all the planets in the perium as their special base goodies and baddies the mary soo marines hate the Inquisition for being meanies and treating people wif disrespect and im socially challenged they are bestest best friends with the eldar and tau cos aliens are PEEPPEL TOO!!! they use tau and eldar technilogy in there weapons they are renegades from the perium and sometimes ally with chaos to help them but sometimes they dont and they actually follow the emperor histry they are best frends with primarchs and have a cured black rage and they were best friends with primarchs and havw revived them. they also um have a reformed chaos god dat worships Emperor on their side. This god is korean and has a pet cat called monsuuer. other people in my chapter the special ninja guy unit they wear black armer cos theyr ninjas and the machine spirit isnt insulted becos of their color as theyre best buddies with the machine spirit and he says its cool you know they also have femalse spase mawines wsh had mutation and all thoir aorjnsas worfks a dsejda gjhehtndnd theuy havef ssadewssccccxxx I genuinely think Nicki Minaj is talented. you a stupid hoe lol yeah I lovee that songe lol hmu if u agree de entire chaptster is made of alpha plus ten psykers also they have Psyker Blanks with god powers like naruto ninetale fox modeson them but when others feel the power it is like it is for a psyker when a pariah attacks so basically dey are both blank and psyker and necrons aint got nothing in them weppins tau and eldar tech sol stones wich make them immortal. tau tech which make them immune to psychic powers cos thats what people say the tau have technology which make them not psychers plasma bolter iron kannin it fires bullits da size of planets at the emmemies and owns them all quickk aircraft carrier launcher dus exacttly what it is. the aircraft carrier ir launched as enemeies and fires missles and jets at the enemey as it flies ttowards them lightsaber claws no i'm not copeeing star wars every marin has 1 or 2 shoulder-mounted plamsa cannons erry marine has one or 2 miniture void shields erry marin has wun Necron refose engineering Also, they also gave Necron technology dat they reverse engineered after they got it from a Necron tombworld they're the bestest of buddies now. battles my chapter has been in the battel of blood mountian the battle of bloody mountain was a battle that happened on a battel hill. the ninjas ran across the feild like a black wind first time ive ever used a similie and im still socially awkward the enemy orks got scared and went home de end. fictory. and dis is the end og my artcile hope u enjoyed it b. profilsesssssssss mawy swooo mwawaiwnanne- 1 point I got help from necrusIVs necron article for the tabel cos i didnt kno how to do it thanks 'Number/Squad:'as many as u want 'Weapons: '''anysing that komes wif the spase mawine kit is St: 10 AP:1 Large blast for every mawine with 100 shots if you want. '''Deathless:'u cant kill them. if you kill a mawine it comes back to life and da guy who killed him is removed Every turn th mawinnes get badder DEY ARS THE BESTTTTTTT NOBBOBY CAN SAY THERS IS BETTERER OKAYSS !!!!!!!!!11!!!11!1111!111one